Nothing Yet Again
by Roses-of-Envy
Summary: Blackness, all there was. All there ever will be. Just a little One-shot I typed up after the 6/30 update.


Where am I?

Blackness, all there was. All there ever will be.

Purely white eyes shoot open suddenly, and the mutant blood falls to the ground. He keeps himself propped on his forearms and knees, panting in pain as that horrible mutant red pools beneath him. The three holes, one in his heart, one in his lung, and the final in his stomach, almost ache as he straightens. The pain dulls, then fades completely as he see's he's in a plain white space. He had been here before...perhaps in a dream bubble?

Flicking his gaze, he stops as he see's familiar figures in the distance. A short cry escapes him as they walk nearer and begin calling out to him.

"KK?"

"Kar..."

"Karkitty!"

"Karkrab!"

"Kaaaaaaaarkat!"

"uh, Karkat..."

"Lowblood?"

Shocked eyes are wide before tears pool at their edges.

"Guys..." Running forward, the mutant blood is sobbing as he tries to hug as many of them as he can.

"Kar...you're dead?" Eridan asks in shock.

"KK, how! You're not thuppothed to die!" Sollux sobs, hugging him close.

"Karkitty...I'm sorry," Nepeta cries, burying her head in the Cancers chest. She notices the wounds and gasps, backing away.

"Oh Cod Karcrab! Who killed you!" Feferi says in shock, covering her mouth with her hands. Karkat just chuckles weakly as he pulls away, rubbing uselessly at his eyes.

"Jane, it was Jane," he says quietly, wiping away the tears. He stares into the eyes of his dead friends, fighting the urge to cry again. "I'm sorry everyone, for everything," He says quietly, breath hitching slightly.

"Don't wworry about it Kar, it's not your fault," Eridan replies first, brushing away his purple tinted tears.

"Soooooooo, welcome to the being dead club," Vriska says with a sad smile, her God Tier outfit stained with her cerulean blood. Looking at them all closely, he see's how each of them had wounds present from when they died. Nepeta's clothes were stained, Equius had stitches along his neck, and his glasses were still missing. Tavros had a hole in his chest, and his neck was also stitched. Eridan had the most amount of stitching and blood, since he had been cut into pieces by Kanaya. Feferi had a hole in her chest as well.  
Sollux's eyes were instead black and white, and he had alot of blood staining his face and chest. Looking down at himself, his mutant red blood was covering his chest, and was probably dripping down his face as well.

"Karkat, theriouthly, you weren't thuppothed to die yet though," Sollux pleads to him, breaking the awkward silence. The others stare at him in confusion, but he was still the Mage of Doom.

"What do you mean Sollux?" He asks, staring at the taller troll. He taps his head.

"I couldn't hear you," he states sadly, keeping his gaze of the ground.

"Oh...but does that really-" He stops with a choked gasp, fallong forward and stopping himself by grabbing onto the two closest trolls: Sollux and Eridan.

"Kar!"

He hears them calling once more, but his vision blurs, color leaching out of the trolls in front of him and fading the world to black once more. With a harsh shock and a brief moment pf pain, he's staring into the terrified face of Kanaya.

"Kan...Kanaya?"

"Karkat, you're alive again!" She cries out, holding him in a tight embrace. He sits there for a moment before hugging her back tightly, hiding his face from view.

"They were there Kanaya...all of them that were dead and I lost them again," He says into her shoulder, shuddering slightly in an attempt to hold back tears. When Jade howls, he jumps in fear and moves to cower behind Kanaya's back, fearfully staring at Jane.

"I'm sorry Karkat, I'm so so sorry," Kanaya says to back to him, trying to hold back tears of her own as she stares at the red-clothed kid before her.

At being so harshly jerked back to life, Karkat still shudders as he feels the holes in his chest close themselves, and the whispered farewells of those who were dead. With one final, quiet sob, even that was gone, and the leader was left alone once again.

**/Authors note/**

**Just a little one-shot I thought up after looking at the update, then the update art...then some sadstuck...**


End file.
